parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Nick Jr Summer's Best Stories
There's 6 Stories in this Book Cast *Dora *Boots *Benny *Isa *Tico *Diego *Baby Jaguar *Linny *Tuck *Ming-Ming *Oswald *Weenie *Henry *Daisy *Johnny Snowman *Madame Butterfly *Catrina *Eggbert and Leo *Steve *Blue *Tickety Tock *Slippery Soap *Sidetable Drawer *Mailbox *Shovel *Pail *Pablo *Tyrone *Uniqua *Tasha *Austin *Kai-Lan *Hoho *Wubbzy *Daizy Gallery Dora and Friends as Meg.png The Wonder Pets as Peter Griffin.jpg Oswald and Friends as Chris.jpg Steve and Friends as Brian Griffin.png The Backyardigans as Lois.jpg Kai-Lan Hoho Wubbzy and Daizy as Stewie Griffin.png Stories Dora, and Boots in Camping Trip Once Upon a Time Dora Smiles With Boots, Tico, Isa, Benny, and Baby Jaguar. Then She Smiled at Papi, Mami, Diego, Alicia, Guillermo, and Isabella. They Went To Dora's Backyard Of Her House. They Sat On a Camper (Kea-m-per). It's a House With Wheels. It Has an Oven, A Stove, A TV, A Radio and A Bed. Dora Likes to Go Exploring. Dora, Boots, Backpack, and Map Went to Build a Campfire. Dora's Family, Friends and Dora Sang Tell Stories and Roast Marshmellows. Dora and Her Friends and Family Hear Hooting Owls and Croaking Frogs At Night. Dora and Friends Selfied (Sell-Feed) It's a Sharing Pictures and Saying Cheese. The Fiesta Trio Played Fanfare Quietly. They Slepped In a Tent (Teh-nuh-tuh), and Ate Smores. That Was a Fun Pretend On June 21. The End Linny, Tuck, and Ming-Ming In a Sunny Garden Once Upon a Time Linny Is Preparing for a Garden Party. Ming-Ming is On Her Way. The Phone Rang. Linny Crawls to the Phone With Her Paws. Ming-Ming Flys to the Phone With Her Wings. Tuck Swims to the Phone With the Turtle Fins. and Ran to the Phone. Look Tuck and Ming-Ming. It's a Little Girl Named Charlie. She Wants to Plant Seeds. They Found a Flyboat and Rode On It. To Find the Seeds. Ming-Ming Said "Knock Knock" Charlie Said "Who's There" "Serious" Ming-Ming Said "Serious Who" Said Charlie "Serious is On the TV" Ming-Ming Said. The Wonder Pets Find the Seeds and Gave It to The Little Girl. Bye Girl. They Flew All The Way Home The End Oswald In Hot Hot Hot Once Upon a Time Oswald is Going to the Pool In Big City. Weenie, Daisy, Henry, Johnny, Catrina, Madame, Eggbert, and Leo Want to Come Too. They Packed A Big Box Of Food and Pool Toys. and Went to the Pool. Weenie Splashed Henry With A Dog Swim. Johnny Can't Melt Without Daisy, Madame, and Catrina Flying Over a Race. Eggbert and Leo Went Swimming. and Oswald Had a Great Day The End Blue and Steve In Summer Clues Once Upon a Time Blue and Steve are Playing Summer Clues. First Clue is in the Biggest Bowl, The Second Clue is in the Clogged Sink Water ,and The Third Clue is in the Summer Clothes. What Can Blue's Clues Be? A Pool. Right. Blue and Her Friends Want To Swim In a Pool. Steve, Blue, Tickety Tock, Slippery Soap, Sidetable Drawer, Mailbox,Shovel, and Pail Swam and Had So Much Fun The End The Backyardigans in the Beach Once Upon a Time Pablo, Tyrone, Uniqua, Tasha, and Austin are Imagining Going to the Beach. They Walked to the Beach and Put the Stuff Down. Pablo Wants to Cool in the Sun, Tyrone Wants to Play Beach Ball, Uniqua is Having Fun Jumping In the Sand, Tasha is Swimming, and Austin Is Excersising. That Was a Good Time The End Kai-Lan, Hoho, Wubbzy, and Daizy In Cool Off Once Upon a Time Kai-Lan, Hoho, Wubbzy, and Daizy are Hot. They Drank Blue Raspberry Soda Pops. Swetting All Day Long. Hot Days Can Be Sunny. Kai-Lan, Wubbzy, Hoho, and Daizy are Very Hot. They Drank Ice Water. Super Very Sunny. The Sun is Feeling Cool. They Turned The AC On to Cool Them Off, After That, Kai-Lan, Hoho, Wubbzy, and Daizy We're Dancing to the Wubbzy Wiggle. The End Category:Full Cast Version Category:Nick Jr Style Category:Nick Jr Spoofs Category:Stories